Make or break
by Kixen
Summary: Danny seeing a chance to increase his grade in PE class decides to vote in favor of PE teacher's challenge. However upon doing this everyone in the back of their minds thinks he his crazy for doing so. My 2nd Challenge response from DeadlyDaisy808.


I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy Make or break.

"Alright you little Maggots, It is time for the final exam!" Ms Tetsef said in a commanding voice.

Within moments everyone in the class lined up accordingly.

"So Ms Tetsef, If you don't mind me asking what is the final exam going to be?" Danny asked.

"I am glad you asked. The final test is going to test your reflexes as well as your strength. It is also my favorite game of all." Ms. Tetsef said.

"In other words it is Dodgeball." Danny said sourly.

"I see you pay attention Fenton, But this isn't going to be just any game of Dodge ball. Depending on how well you do you can either boost your grade, or lower it!" Ms. Tetsef said with a smile.

"how exactly does that work?" Dash asked.

"It is simple Mr. Baxter. For every person you manage to hit with a dodge ball you gain three points to your final grade. For every time you get hit you lose five points." Ms. Tetsef said gaining a smile from the Jocks and frowns from the weaker students.

"Hey That isn't fair at all! It What about those of us, who where doing fine before this? It doesn't seem fair to have those of us how don't have good reflexes and strength failed because of one final exam!" Mikey said.

"He does have a point. So to make it fair we will do a vote. How many of you want to do the final exam this way?" Ms Tetsef asked.

Since the majority of the student in this class where Jocks they all raises their hands causing Mikey and the weaker students to frown. However, what surprised everyone was when Danny of all people raised his hand with the jocks.

"What the heck? Fenton of all people why are you raising your hand? You are one of the weakest people in this class if not the weakest." Dash said.

"Dash I know you have seen my grades in this class. This is the only way I stand a chance of getting a good grade which I need for something important." Danny said sincerely.

"I am not going to bother and ask those who oppose this Idea, since I did a head count and thanks to Fenton's vote the I's have it by one." Ms. Tetsef said with a smile.

"Ok Fenton Just for that, you are on the top of my hit list!" Mikey said getting cheers from everyone else in the classroom who opposed the idea.

'Oh crap, he had to say that and give everyone that Idea. I am so screwed unless I show them my skills. But if I do that people will begin to wonder about me.' Danny thought to himself.

"Ah Ms. Tetsef, I have to ask you, what happens if you catch the ball that the person throws at you?" Danny asked.

"If that happens then you gain three points, and the person throwing the ball loses five. In a nut shell it is the equivalent of you hitting someone out, and them getting marked out." Ms. Tetsef said.

"Ok enough questions, now I will divide the gym up fairly oh and Fenton since there is an odd number of students, and you were the winning vote you will play on side A. For everyone else when I point you go to the wall." Ms. Tetsef said as she began dividing the students up.

'Oh great I am so going to get wailed on by everyone. I am going to have to watch out for Dash's fireball blitz as well.' Danny thought to himself.

"Ok on side A The first person up to boost their grade will be Ms Storm." Ms. Tetsef said as Star came up in a girl's uniform.

"Oh God I am so scared it is Star! Come on I will give you a target right here!" Dash said in a condescending voice.

"Whenever you are ready Star you can start. I am going to attend to the other side of the gym." Ms. Tetsef said.

Star annoyed at Dash warmed up a bit and throw the Dodge ball at Dash extremely hard. The end result was Dash getting hit square in the stomach which knocked the wind out of him.

'Ouch I am so glad that wasn't me.' Danny thought to himself as Dash curled up into a ball from the blow he took.

"That is what you get for underestimating me Dash." Star said as two students took Dash off the field to the bench.

"Suck it up Mr. Baxter, I know you aren't that weak!" Ms. Tetsaf said in a scolding tone.

Within two minutes when Dash was back on his feet the game was back on. Star was able to take out ten of the twelve student on her side of the court quickly. To everyone surprise a lot of the jocks while being strong weren't as fast as they thought they were. Ms. Tetsef watching the whole thing take place took off five points from everyone who was hit so far. Star then looked at who was left and it was between Fenton and Paulina.

'I was saving Fenton for later since I knew he was easy, and Paulina since I dare not go after her. Now freak it is your turn to feel the sting of my dodge ball!' Star thought as she threw the ball at Fenton.

'Great now she is aiming at me. Think fast Fenton what do I do dodge or catch?' Danny thought as the ball got closer to him.

Within moments Danny made up his mind and dodged the ball with reflexes no one knew he had.

"What the heck? Fenton actually dodged that? How is that possible? Fenton was never that fast." Kwan said.

"I am not too surprised. Fenton does run really fast at times. I mean come on he has to be quick if I lose him when I am going to wail on him in the hallways almost every time." Dash said not knowing Danny goes behind a corner and makes himself invisible or intangible and go through a wall to vanish.

Star continued to aim at Fenton who in turn each time dodged each time.

'Ok Fenton see Star's Dodgeballs as you wouldSkulker's missiles or Ember's musical fists only slower and they aren't as deadly' Danny said to himself as he dodged again and again.

'Since when did Fenton have skills? I got to distract him otherwise Star might try to come after me out of annoyance.' Paulina thought to herself.

"Hey Fenton nice moves I never knew you had game." Paulina said while winking at him.

'Oh sure now Paulina noticed me besides when I am Danny Phantom.' Danny thought to himself unaware of her plan.

Star threw the ball at his stomach while Danny was distracted. By the time Danny realized that he was tricked by Paulina it was too late for him to dodge the incoming ball.

'This is going to hurt, but It is the only way I can keep my points.' Danny thought as he put his hands out and caught the ball moving at 80 MPH shocking everyone once again including Ms. Tetsef.

"Woah did you see the way Fenton caught that? I am beginning to wonder if he was messing up on purpose in the past." Kwan said.

"So that is why Fenton sided with the Jocks and other A-lists he must have been practicing behind our backs." Mikey said still sore from getting hit so many times with a dodge ball.

"Ok Fenton, since you caught the ball you are up. Everyone else who was hit by Star on the field, and Star hit the wall. Side B since no one caught the ball, Mikey you are up to throw and everyone else hit the wall!" Ms. Tetsef said with authority.

"Ok now here is where we get a good laugh. Fenton may have dodging skills due to running away from me and the others, but there is no way he can threw he is a wimp!" Dash said now fully recovered from Star's vicious strike.

"Dash you don't ever learn do you? You condescended me and what happened? You got the wind knocked out of you. For all you know Fenton may have some strength in those scrawny arms of his." Star said in a annoyed tone to Dash.

'Remember Fenton just pretend you are throwing an ecto energy ball at Skulker, Ember, or the box ghost.' Danny thought to himself as he gripped the dodge ball, and threw it at blinding speed.

'Oops I guess I overdid now everyone is really going to be asking me questions way to go Fenton. Danny berated himself as Dash once again was hit but this time he was hit in his shoulder.

'Ok who is this boy, and what has he done with Fenton? Fenton could never do that in fact the last time he played he was an easy target for everyone.' Paulina thought to herself as she watch Kwan, and most of the other jocks get taken out.

'Ok Paulina, it is payback time for that stunt you pulled earlier.' Danny thought as he eased up on his threw, but made it strong enough to leave a mark.

Paulina afraid for her perfect skin cartwheeled out of the way as fast as she could. Dash and the other Jocks began to boo at Danny.

'Ok you are so dead Fenton, no one targets my perfect skin!' Paulina hissed to herself.

"Boo! Dude what are you trying to do damage her Perfect skin?" Dash said hoping to win some brownie points with Paulina..

"Shut up! This is a dodge ballgame not a beauty contesr! Fenton you have the right Idea keep it up just like that. Lastly Paulina if you value your perfect skin she will continue to dodge the ball until you are the last person standing, or catch it!" Ms. Tetsef said causing Danny to smile.

Danny then once again threw the ball, and One again Paulina dodged only for Star to get hit in the stomach.

After a couple of misses on Danny's part Paulina was feeling real cocky, and decided to mock Danny.

"Hey Fenton, your chances of hitting me with that dodge ball are the same as you getting a date with me!" Paulina said in a mocking tone as she dodged Danny's incoming attacks with her cheerleader routine.

'Please why should I care about getting a date with you? I already have a girlfriend who likes me for me and not just for my ghost half. Wait that is it.' Danny thought to himself.

"That may be true, but your chances of getting with Danny Phantom are the same as me getting with you!" Danny said just after he threw the ball.

Paulina like Danny did before took the bait, but unlike Danny she couldn't catch the ball. So the end result of this was Paulina getting hit in the shoulder with a 95 MPH moving dodge ball bruising Paulina's skin.

'It is a shame Sam doesn't have my gym class she would have loved to see that big time.' Danny thought to himself.

"My perfect Skin is bruised and ruined. Fenton you will pay for that!" Paulina hissed as she Ms. Tetsaf blow her whistle.

"OkValerie since you were the last person standing, you are up next." Ms. Tetsaf said.

All of Paulina's Fan boys saw the Latina girls face and none of them were happy about what had happened.

"Ok everyone Fenton is going to pay for what he did. Time for us to make Fenton Pay for what he has done!" Dash whispered to the other Jocks who felt Danny committed a crime for targeting Paulina.

When everyone gathered on the field Danny took his usual spot only to be crowded by several Jocks. Valerie seeing this aimed for the cluster only for everyone to get out of the way at the last minute leaving Fenton no place to go.

'That will teach you Fenton and who knows maybe I will get some brownie points with Paulina.' Dash thought as the ball was inches away from Danny's rib cage.

'This is going to sting but it is nothing compared to what I take from Skulker, and the others ghosts I consently face.' Danny thought as he was hit with the dodge ball for the first time today.

"Fentonsit down you are out for now. However, I won't be taking any points away from him but Ms. Grey still get's her three points.." Ms. Tetsef said to get an ear full of complaints.

"No Fair Fenton was hit just like we were and we lost points. He has to lose five points as well! It is in your rules!" Dash said pissed.

"I saw what you did Dash, and it wasn't fair at all! Now unless you want to lose five more points on top of what you and your buddies already lost, or better yet get automatic F you will shut up!" Ms. Tetsefsaid annoyed with the whiners.

Danny looked at Dash and the others and could see the look of murder on their faces. They weren't happy with this at all. Danny watched as Valerie proceeded to hit the Jocks who pulled that little stunt just that much harder since they pulled that little stunt on her crush.

"Go Valerie show them what you can really do!" Danny said cheering on the sidelines as he watch Valerie pick everyone off one by one.

Danny even though he didn't like the stunt the A-list jocks pulled on him was glad they did it, because it gave him a chance to rest. He didn't notice it before, but he was sweating up a storm. While sitting on the bench Ms. Tetsef walked up to him, and decided to have a little conversation with him.

"Ok Mr. Fenton spill, why were you hiding your athletic abilities until now?" Ms. Tetsaf asked.

"To put it simply I didn't want to be noticed by everyone. I was trying to blend in and keep out the spotlight." Danny answered.

"That makes sense to some degree, but I have to ask what made you change your mind now?"

"I remembered I needed a good grade to pass this class. Normally I would have been happy with getting a D+ in this class, but then I remembered if I didn't get a higher mark in this class, I wouldn't be able to do something important." Danny answered.

"Well Fenton, from now on I will be working your harder then before! I want to see this kind of hussle out of you every time in class or you will get an F-!" Ms. Tetsaf said just as Valerie took out the Paulina with a hard threw to her other shoulder.

'I always wanted to do that to her and thanks to this test I got the perfect excuse to wail on Paulina without mercy.' Valerie thought to herself while smiling.

The rest of the students went up in the order they were last out in with the exception of those who were already up on both sides. When the warning bell rang Ms. Tetsaf announced everyone's final grade.

"Grey your grade went up to a B+. Dash your grade went down to an A-. Star, you grade is now an A+. Paulina, your grade is now a C+. Kwan you got a B-. Fenton your grade went up the most out of everyone from a D- to a A and the second highest grade in the class. Mikey your grade went down to a D+." Before Ms. Tetsaf could say anything else the bell rang and everyone left to either the showers or left to go home.

Danny knowing that the Jocks were going to wail on him went into the locker room, first grabbed his stuff, and went out the through the wall knowing that everyone will have thought he went through the side door.

'Looks like I made it out in one peace. Though I shouldn't have told Ms. Tetsaf that now I am going to have to deal with a lot of problems in the future.' Danny thought to himself as walked home.

The end.


End file.
